iInvade Australia
by supershaz
Summary: Carly's cousins from Australia come to Seattle to visit her and Spencer. Sam has met them before and aren't exactly happy with the idea that they follow them around every where. Will Sam cause a big problem?
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival of The Cousins

**iInvade Australia**

**CHAPTER 1 – The Arrival of the Cousins**

Carly's cousins from Australia come to Seattle to visit her and Spencer.  
-Dedicated to; Julia Margarette XD  
(i don't own "iCarly")

* * *

"How long are they going to be?" Sam asked impatiently.  
"I don't know! But I'm sure they'll be here soon." Carly answered unsurely.  
"Yeah! We go live in 3 minutes and your cousins aren't even here yet!" Freddie frustratingly complained.  
Carly raised her eyebrows, "Wow. Never seen _you _so hyped up before. Would you guys just relax? They'll be up any second!" Freddie kept fiddling around with his watch, "Oh look. 2 minutes." He scurried to his "tech-deck" as Sam calls it, and grabbed the camera.

A soft bell was heard...  
"Oh I just got a text" Carly exclaimed, "They're coming up the stairs right now."  
"54 SECONDS!" Freddie stated.

**BANG!  
**The studio door swung open and in entered two tall, skinny and blonde teenagers.  
"We're here!" A girl screamed.  
"Sorry we're late." A boy said.  
"ALEX! DANIEL! HEY!" Carly screamed in joy as she rushed over to the door to greet her cousins.

Sam forced a fake smile over her face. She met Carly's cousins a few years ago in Australia and aren't big fans of them...

"30 SECONDS!" Freddie sharply whispered trying to get Carly's attention.  
"Okay! Okay...guys, just put your bags over there." Carly suggested to her foreign cousins.

"QUICK!" Freddie signalled to Sam and Carly to make their way over to the middle of the studio, "And five...four...three...two..."  
"ONE!" Alex and Daniel screamed out loud as Freddie pointed to the girls.  
"Oh god..." Sam sighed as she shook her head.

They continued the show for a half hour including one of their famous sketches – 'Messin' with Lewbert'. That week, Sam left an anonymous letter on Lewbert's desk that said, "Don't look in the bottom drawer." She signed the bottom of the paper with 'Anonymous'. Of course, Lewbert tried to pull the bottom drawer of his desk open but it was super-glued shut. Everyone laughed as Freddie played the hilarious clip of Lewbert cursing the drawer as he sat on the floor with his foot on the desk trying to pull it open.


	2. Chapter 2 Webicon News

CHAPTER 2 – Webicon

_**After the webcast...  
**_Carly, Sam, Freddie and Carly's cousins came down stairs.

"Guys, that was awesome! I've never seen you do a live show before, I've only watched it from my laptop back in Melbourne," Alex explained.  
"Thanks!" Freddie said happily.  
"Glad you made it on time," Carly pitched in.  
"Yeah...whatever," Sam tried not to make eye contact. Carly entered the kitchen and got a large jug of lemonade out of the fridge. She started to pour the drinks into cups when Sam pulled her behind the kitchen counter.

"Sam! I'm kind of pouring lemonade here. What?" Carly asked.  
Sam rolled her eyes, "How long are they going to be here?"  
"How long are _who_ going to be here?" Carly responded raising her eyebrow.  
"Gibby." Sam replied sarcastically.  
"When did Gibby come?"  
"No, your cousins! Are they leaving tomorrow?" Sam pestered.  
"What? Oh, no. They're staying for two weeks," Carly answered. Sam groaned as she walked out of the kitchen, surprisingly _without _any food.

"WOW!" Freddie jumped up, "That's amazing!"  
"What's amazing?" Daniel questioned. Carly grabbed the cups of lemonade and placed them on the table and walked up to Freddie, "Yeah. What's amazing?"  
Freddie just stood there staring at his phone.  
"Oh for ham's sake. What is it Fredfork?" Sam started to get impatient.  
Freddie glared at Sam then looked at Carly, "I just got an email for next week's Webicon!" Carly and Sam exchanged grins.

"YES! We get to leave those freaks!" Sam said looking at Alex and Daniel, "And by freaks I mean, Lewbert...and...Mrs Benson. Duh." Sam turned around in embarrassment. Carly gaped, "Sam! Anyways, where is it?" She asked Freddie. "You're not going to believe it. WE'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!"

Carly started jumping, "OH MY GOD. THAT _IS_ AMAZING!"  
"Yay!" Sam yelled in excitement.  
Daniel and Alex looked at each other, "Looks like we're going back home! Hey Carly, could we come?"  
"Of course. What's better than having our own personal tour guides in Victoria?"  
"Yay..." Sam repeated with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Nice! They're giving us 2 extra tickets so we can take Alex and Daniel instead of Spencer and my mum...hopefully." Freddie explained to everyone.  
"Yay..." Sam said again in disappointment and fell back onto the couch covering her face with her hands.


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Story

CHAPTER 3 – An Old Story

**The next day at school...  
**"Sam. Would you stop asking me to get rid of them? They're staying at my place for a week then they're going to Webicon with us."  
"But Carly," Sam complained, "Why can't they just stay here in Seattle with Spencer?" Carly closed her locker and pretended that she couldn't hear Sam. She started flipping through her 'Ancient Bulgaria at its Best' History textbook as Sam continued talking.  
"Okay seriously. What's so bad about them?" Carly asked.  
"Don't you remember? In eighth grade? They made me lose one of the most special things to me in my life when we visited them in Australia..."

****3 YEARS AGO**  
**_Carly and Sam got off the plane in Melbourne Airport, Victoria, Australia...  
_"Carly! Sam! Hey!" Alex screamed as she ran towards them at the International Arrival doors.  
"Hey!" Carly yelled as she dropped her bag and hugged her cousin.  
"Hi Alex." Sam said as Alex gave her a tight hug.  
"Come on guys! We're going to be late. The bus is already here to take us home and Daniel's waiting outside for us!" Alex informed.

Carly threw her handbag over her shoulder and dragged her suitcase along with her as she dashed with Alex to the other end of the airport. Sam was about 10 metres behind them, "Guys! Hey wait up! Carly! Alex!" She struggled as she tugged her giant suitcase with her and tried to keep her ham-filled handbag above her shoulder.

"Come on Sam! We're going to be late." Alex said sternly as Carly and her ran back to let Sam catch up to them.  
"Sorry..." Sam said, "My bag's just a bit heavy."  
"Well what's in it?" Alex asked.  
"Ham." Carly answered for her.  
"Really? Ham? Oh god." Alex snatched Sam's bag, reached into it and took the cling-wrapped Ham out and threw it in a nearby bin.  
"Why did you do that?" Sam questioned in fury. Everyone knows that she takes her ham seriously. Even Carly got a bit frightened and tried not to add herself into the conversation. Daniel's head popped up at the window and he was urgently signalling us to come to the bus.

"Oh forget the stupid ham. It was just holding you back. Let's go." Alex instructed as she bolted to the bus. Sam swore that she would never forgive her for doing such a pointless and stupid thing.

"So now do you remember?" Sam asked.  
"Yep." Carly nodded solemnly as the class bell rung and she scurried to class.


End file.
